1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color filter substrate and a method of fabricating the color filter substrate. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a color filter substrate having an improved uniformity and method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An inkjet printing method is widely used as a method of forming a color filter layer. In such a method, openings are formed through a light blocking layer which is formed on a substrate, and a color ink is sprayed onto the substrate through the openings.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are sectional views illustrating a conventional method of forming a color filter layer.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, openings 3 are formed through a light blocking layer 2, which is formed on a substrate 1. A color ink 4 is sprayed onto the exposed substrate 1 through the openings 3 and not sprayed onto the light blocking layer 2. When the color ink 4 sprayed onto the exposed substrate 1 is cured under a predetermined temperature, a color filter layer 5 is formed on the substrate 1 as shown in FIG. 1B. However, the thickness of the color filter layer 5 is uneven due to the coffee stain effect. The coffee stain effect reveals that during drying of a liquid, the interaction of surface tension and evaporation may cause an uneven distribution of material left behind. For example, when the color ink 4 having a volatile solvent is cured, a portion of the color ink 4 making contact with the light blocking layer 2 evaporates more quickly than a portion of the color ink 4 that does not make contact with the light blocking layer 2. As a result, a color filter layer 5 is produced with an uneven thickness as shown in FIG. 1B.